


The Unattainable Dream of Ladynoir Fans Everywhere

by flannelmouse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmouse/pseuds/flannelmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague description adding just enough information to let you in on what's going on but omit enough so that you're curious enough to click on the damned link and read the damned fanfiction. Why are you even here you should be doing homework or some shit. Hell, even I have a fucking essay to write but that isn't stopping me from sitting here in my pj's writing up this is description is it even necessary? Good luck on your test you have tomorrow I hope I didn't hinder your chances on passing all because you decided to read this fanfiction instead of study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unattainable Dream of Ladynoir Fans Everywhere

Marinette: "I'm Ladybug."

Chat Noir: "Rad. I'm Adrien."

Marinette: "Sweet."

 

Then they smooched and lived happily ever after.


End file.
